


full moon

by firexpunch



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Futanari, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Jihyo is done with how Tzuyu acts.





	full moon

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded this in like, may at asianfanfics lol

Jihyo is done with the way Tzuyu speaks to her. She is annoyed by how the girl acts around her and even the breathing of the younger one pisses her off.

Even when the goddamn Maknae is in heat she acts like she owns all the alphas in the world, like alphas are lucky to be granted access to her body.

“Stay away from me.” Tzuyu commands, sticking up her left leg in the air. The gesture signs Jihyo to stay where she is.

The hairs on the back of Jihyo’s neck are standing right up.

She knows very well to stay away from her young friend, she’s not so stupid as Tzuyu might think. And it’s irritating that Tzuyu even dares to do that to her.

Jihyo’s eyes trace along Tzuyu’s smooth and long leg, over to her stomach. Tzuyu is showing off her toned and bare belly as she is wearing a crop-top. And Jihyo is weak, she is desperately holding herself back.

“I know that I need to stay back.” Jihyo snarls at Tzuyu, stepping away from the girl on the couch, turning her head to the kitchen. “I just need to grab something to drink from the fridge.”

The Maknae scoffs, rolls her eyes.

It’s the last straw for Jihyo.

She swirls around, finger pointed accusingly at Tzuyu.

“You scoff at me one more time and you’re dead.” She warns her, eyes focussed on Tzuyu’s face. Jihyo can read the girl’s emotions. Through the lust and sexual desire, the omega knows her place very well.

Tzuyu gulps away her fear and pulls out her phone.

“Okay, sure.” She mumbles as she starts swiping through pictures on Outstagram. “Please just stay out of the living room.”

Jihyo fights herself to keep her claws in her hands. “Very well.”

 

 

The evening drags by and Jihyo is considering to call one of the others to tie her down. Tzuyu’s aura is growing stronger with the minute.

But for all Jihyo knows the other can’t keep themselves of Tzuyu either or is in heat themselves.

She’ll have to be strong.

She returns her attention to her laptop, her fingers continuing to type away, sentences being formed on the touchscreen. It’s not perfect yet, but she’s getting there. One day they’ll perform this song for sure.

Jihyo licks her lips as another breeze brings along Tzuyu’s scent. It’s sweet, like strawberries. Is that a hint of raspberry?

“Jihyo?”

The alpha looks up from her device and her jaw drops.

There in the door opening stands Tzuyu, shivering and her hands crossed over her chest. She can see the beads of sweat run down the girl’s body.

“I don’t feel good Jihyo.”

Jihyo shakes her head in an attempt to snap herself out of it.

“W-what’s wrong? Do you have a fever? Does your stomach hurt?” she asks worriedly as she swirls the office chair around.

Tzuyu lets out a high pitched whine as she falls to the ground on her knees.

“I don’t know! But please, help me!”

For a second Jihyo loses focus. She should relieve the girl, Jihyo knows what to do to make Tzuyu feel better.

She can’t.

“Take some medicine from the bathroom cupboard. There is something for stomach and headaches in the pink box.” Jihyo advices as she turns back to her work, away from Tzuyu

Footsteps patter over the wooden floor and warm arms are wrapped around Jihyo’s neck.

“Please,” Tzuyu begs. “Please alpha, help me!”

And something inside of Jihyo snaps. Probably her inner wolf.

She turns around in her chair faster than Tzuyu can step back.

The girl falls down on the floor, groaning as pain shoots through her body. But the pain is quickly switched to lust as she can see Jihyo towering over her.

“I warned you,” Jihyo whispers as she crouches down. “I warned you and you tested me. You’ve been very bad, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu whimpers. “I’m sorry alpha. You should punish me.”

Jihyo smiles at the girl beneath her. “Yeah, I probably should.”

She pulls the girl up and throws her on the bed, ignoring the surprised gasp Tzuyu lets out as Jihyo presses her down. Jihyo’s nails sink into Tzuyu’s flesh but the Maknae doesn’t care.

“Alpha, please.” She begs once more, her eyes not leaving Jihyo’s face.

But Jihyo grabs a hold of Tzuyu’s wrists, turning her to lay on her stomach. She pins the girl down and lets her teeth wander over Tzuyu’s neck.

Tzuyu shivers as the hot breath of Jihyo tickles her sensitive skin.

“Don’t tease me!” she cries out as Jihyo continues to touch but not continue with anything.

“But this is a punishment, Tzuyu,” Jihyo purrs into her ear. “It’s meant to frustrate you. So I’ll drive you crazy like you drive me crazy.”

Jihyo tugs on the fringe of Tzuyu’s shorts. They slide down with ease and Jihyo bites her lip as not to let out a gasp at the sight.

She squirms her legs closer to each other but she knows that she can’t hide the huge bulge that is now visible.

Tzuyu tries to glance over her shoulder but Jihyo pushes her back down.

“If you want me to help you through your heat, obey.” Jihyo snarls at the girl beneath her.

The girl whines softly and for a second, Jihyo melts.

But she has to be strong. Tzuyu needs to know her place. She is the alpha, the leader. She will not listen to an omega.

She lets go of Tzuyu’s arms, her hands wandering down Tzuyu’s waist. She presses her lips against the side of Tzuyu’s neck.

Jihyo makes her way down and harshly bites down on Tzuyu’s right butt cheek. A surprised yelp comes from Tzuyu but the girl doesn’t budge from her place. That makes Jihyo smile, it’s good to know that Tzuyu is actually obeying to her orders for once.

The scent is nearly to driving Jihyo mad but she has a strong mind, she won’t give in to her instincts so easily. She’ll make Tzuyu wait for it, work for it.

“Beg for it.”

Tzuyu is silent for a moment. Well, as silent as she can get her ragged breathing.

“Jihyo,” Tzuyu whispers softly. “Please just fuck me already.”

And Jihyo looks down at the girl’s expression and she is weak for it. The way those dirty words roll of the young girl so easily, it excites her. She wonders how much more she can make Tzuyu talk.

“Good girl.” the older girl compliments.

Jihyo grabs a few strands of Tzuyu’s hair and she tugs the girl up so she is on the same eye level as her.

“Stick out your tongue,” she commands Tzuyu.

Without hesitation Tzuyu follows the command.

Jihyo changes the angle of her head and opens her mouth, rolling her tongue against Tzuyu’s tongue. She tastes raspberries.

Tzuyu sighs and melts into the warm touch, her hands leaving their assigned place.

It doesn’t escape Jihyo and she pulls back immediately.

“Keep your hands on the bed. Only lift them if I say you can.”

“Sorry alpha.” Tzuyu apologizes and brings her hands back to their original position.

Jihyo feels pleased. Good girls should receive payment for their good behaviour, shouldn’t they?

She kisses down Tzuyu’s neck and lifts the hem of the girl’s crop-top. Tzuyu sticks her arms slightly up in the air, hesitant to move her hands.

“It’s okay, you can move them.” Jihyo assures her omega with a smile.

Soon, Tzuyu is relieved from the sticky with sweat clothing.

Jihyo licks her lips as she checks out the tall girl in front of her. She doesn’t even feel the slightest of shame as she inspects the breast of Tzuyu. Her hands cup the soft muscle, gives them a little squeeze.

Tzuyu gasps as she closes her eyes.

Her alpha moves in between her legs and she can feel the hardened muscle that is being held captive in Jihyo’s sweat pants.

As much as she wants to pull down Jihyo’s pants, she doesn’t do it. She doesn’t want Jihyo to start scolding her and she doesn’t want the older girl to stop.

Jihyo notices the desperate look in Tzuyu’s eyes and she decides to finally give the girl what she wants so badly. What she _needs_ so badly.

She leans back and pushes the fabric past her hips.

Tzuyu growls as she sees the hard bulge in Jihyo’s underwear. She wants it. She needs it right now.

Jihyo pulls Tzuyu’s panties down and then pulls down her own boxers, freeing the pulsing member.

“I don’t want to sound cliché but,” Tzuyu hesitates. “Damn you’re big.”

The alpha blushes. “Quiet, I didn’t give you permission to speak up.”

She bows and lines her cock up with Tzuyu’s entrance.

“I’ll be quick, okay?”

Tzuyu nods and Jihyo feels assured.

She thrusts herself inside and she sighs as Tzuyu’s warm muscles close in around her, trying to get her deeper inside of her.

Jihyo starts off slowly, moving back and forth with care. But the expression Tzuyu gives her, the way the girl is covering her mouth with the back of her mouth, tears in the corner of her mouth.

She snaps.

Her hands grab Tzuyu’s neck and she throws the desperate omega back on her stomach, lifting up the girl’s ass.

Jihyo violently thrusts into Tzuyu and the omega cries out.

“Oh my god!” she hisses. “Fuck yeah, fuck me alpha!”

And why wouldn’t the alpha oblige with the needs of her omega?

She grinds her teeth as she thrusts her hips foreward faster than she has ever done. She leans foreward and drags her nails over Tzuyu’s back.

Tzuyu glances at her through half-closed eyes.

“We’re really doing it like animals, aren’t we?” she questions the girl.

Jihyo smirks. “We’re animals inside our heart after all.”

She grabs Tzuyu by her hair and pulls Tzuyu’s head backwards. The girl doesn’t even make sounds of complain about the gesture like she did before anymore.

“Come on, Tzuyu,” Jihyo bosses. “Don’t you have something to say? Don’t you like my big cock inside of you?”

“I love your big cock inside of me,” Tzuyu immediately replies. “I love getting fucked by you alpha.”

Jihyo grunts and bites down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. This little girl, the words that come from her mouth…

“Fill me alpha,” Tzuyu croaks out. “Release yourself inside of me.”

And so Jihyo does.

With a few hard thrusts she lets out a loud hissing sound and releases all of her contents inside Tzuyu.

The girl gasps and she bites the pillow that is clenched between her hands.

Dead tired now, Jihyo pulls herself out of Tzuyu, already missing the girl’s warmth clenching around her shaft. She rolls onto her back beside Tzuyu on the mattress.

“Are you satisfied, my omega?” Jihyo asks, secretly hoping the girl needs her more.

Tzuyu smiles. “Yes, thank you alpha.”

Maybe another time, Jihyo says to herself.

“Good.”


End file.
